The Little Things
by IFeelAliveAgain
Summary: What if Fred and George never gave Harry the Marauder's Map? What if he couldn't go to Hogsmeade? Would anything change? AU. HP/GW. Crackish.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Mkay, so this is a lot of firsts for me. It might suck. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Harry opened his eyes and immediately reached for the glasses on his bedside table. He wondered what he was going to do today. It was a Saturday, and all of his friends were going to Hogsmeade. But, alas, Harry was stuck here at the castle.

Across the room, another boy was slowly waking up. _He gets to go to Hogsmeade, _Harry thought miserably.

"Morning, mate," yawned a still-delirious Ron.

"Good morning, Ron," Harry replied.

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade! I hear Zonko's has got a new shipment of Dung-oh. Sorry, Harry. Forgot," the redhead finished weakly.

"It's fine," snapped Harry.

"Well… do you want to get ready and go have breakfast? I don't have to leave for another hour."

Harry sighed. "Um, sure."

"Morning, Harry!" chirped Hermione as Harry plopped down on the bench.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry grumbled.

"Yes, good morning, Hermione," said Ron in a less-than-happy voice. "So VERY nice to see you."

Hermione flushed in anger. "Ron, I didn't see you! You take everything too seriously!" Her eyes glinted dangerously. Well, who ever said Ron was good at reading people's expressions?

"You bloody well saw me!" he screeched.

About ten feet down the table, Seamus Finnigan paled. "BANSHEE! BANSHEE AT HOGWARTS!" He ran from the room, tears streaming down his face and arms flailing wildly.

Harry shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth and stood up. Hermione and Ron were still fighting. As the raven-haired boy walked away, he heard Hermione scream "AT LEAST I'M NOT GINGER!" He rolled his eyes. He had the weirdest friends ever.

Harry watched from the Grand Entrance as his friends left him. Although he would never tell anyone, he hoped they would get in trouble. And that SO did not mean he was bitter. I mean, being bitter is for losers.

_Then you're the biggest loser I know, _said his annoying inner voice.

Shut up, stupid.

_Don't call me stupid, stupid._

Don't tell me what to do.

Harry stormed down towards the lake. He was going for a swim, robes or not. On his way down the hill, he saw a familiar face.

Oh, God no.

"Hiya Harry!" squealed a little first-year, Romilda Vane.

"Hullo, Romilda," Harry muttered.

"So, Harry… What's it like to be famous?" she squealed.

"Ummm…very normal. It's how it's been since I was here at Hogwarts. Now, please, can I go?" Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. He couldn't even take a walk on the lake without being ambushed in some way or another.

"Just one more question, Harry. PLLLEEEAASEEE?"

Harry put on his sulking face. "Fine."

Romilda smiled at him, clearly trying to be cute. "Harry James Potter-"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Shhh, Harry. Harry James Potter, will you go out with me?" She grinned hopefully.

"NO. I don't even know you that well. Plus, I like someone else." Why did he let that slip? Harry was mentally banging his head against a brick wall.

Romilda stood up and edged closer to Harry. "WHO WHO WHO? I HAVE to know!"

Harry blushed. "I can't tell you. You'll tell them and everyone else at Hogwarts!" _Including the teachers…..and that includes Dumbledore. _The thought of the old man giving advice on Harry's love life scared him.

"Ha-a-a-aryyyyyy! Please! I pinky swear I won't tell a soul," she pouted. Oh no. Was she about to-she was. The puppy dog eyes. Harry was a sucker for that expression.

"Ugh, fine. I'll give you a hint," Harry grumbled.

Romilda was too busy quivering with excitement to answer. Harry rolled his eyes.

"They have red hair. There. Happy now?"

Romilda's happy face turned into one of disgust. "RON WEASLEY? Well, I could see that, but I didn't know you swung that way…"

Harry started to correct her, but realized that it would be better this way. If she told Ron, he would know it was a lie. But if she told Ginny the truth, it would be hard to convince her otherwise. He decided to leave it alone. "Umm…yes. So, uh, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise, Harry. I swear on Godric Gryffindor's grave." She looked completely innocent.

Harry was shocked. That was the most serious swear a Gryffindor could make. "Er…yeah! Uh, thanks, Romilda!"

"Don't mention it, Harry! We all have that forbidden crush!" Romilda was now a faint shade of pink.

Harry started to ask, but Romilda was skipping away. "Bye Harry! See you later!"

_She's…strange._

You know it, buddy.

Harry continued his stroll down to the lake. He appreciated the feel of the early fall sun on his face.

That's when Harry walked straight into another person. He tumbled to the ground. Since when was the ground so hard? Harry felt around for his glasses and placed them on his nose. He turned to where the other person was struggling. "Hey," he said, scrambling to his feet, "need some help?" he offered his hand.

"Umm…sure…" the girl said timidly. Harry couldn't see her face, but she had brilliantly red hair. Maybe he knew her. As she grabbed his hand and straightened up Harry could see her face. _Ginny Weasley? _As they made eye contact, Ginny blushed furiously and took her hand back.

As she took a step back she tripped over her own feet. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her. "Hullo, Harry! Umm…what are you…umm…doing here?"

Harry tried to flatten his hair. "Well, erm, my uncle didn't sign my permission slip, so I can't go to Hogsmeade." He scowled at the ground.

Ginny seemed to be thinking hard about something. "So, uh, do you want to, you know, hang out?"

Harry smiled warmly. "That sounds great, thanks."

Ginny blushed again. _Is she okay?_ Harry wondered. He didn't want her to pass out or something. That would not be good. At all. "Uhh, Ginny, would you like to go to inside? You look a bit red…" Harry trailed off.

Ginny turned even redder. "Y-yes. That would be great." She avoided Harry's eyes, instead choosing to look at her shoes.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started pulling her towards the castle. She was getting pulled along, and she didn't like it. So she did the unthinkable-

"Hey Harry, race you to the common room!" And with that, she sprinted into the main entranceway. Well, Harry wasn't about to be beaten so easily.

He put on a sudden burst of speed. He and Ginny were both going towards the Fat Lady as fast as their legs could carry them.

"HOGWASH!" they screamed in unison. The Fat Lady squealed and swung forward to admit them. They dove through the portrait hole and landed on their chests, breathing heavily.

Harry slowly rolled over onto his back. "I win," he stated.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled. She sounded mad, but Harry could see that she was grinning hugely.

"Mhm," he said, "Fair and square." He was actually having fun with Ginny! He wasn't stumbling over his words or saying something stupid. He didn't even trip when they were racing!

Ginny's blush was creeping back over her cheeks. Harry groaned internally. What if they had to go see Madam Pomfrey? "No," Ginny said more quietly than before. "I won, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said with a grin. Then silence fell. You could hear a pin drop. Harry cleared his throat. "So, uh, how about a game of Gobstones?"

Ginny shook her hair out of her face. "Sure."

A/N: Good? Bad? Pleeeaaseee review. I will be your best friend. :)


	2. Unexpected Help

A/N: Thanks for reviews/favorites/alerts! It makes me feel special. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, certain characters wouldn't be dead.

Harry jumped back as the card deck exploded. Ginny was beating him at Exploding Snap. By a lot. Just then, a gush of Hogwarts students pushed through the portrait hole.

"Hi Harry!" squealed Hermione as she engulfed him in a giant hug. "We brought you back some butterbeer! Oh, and some for Ginny too!" She grinned at Ginny and went to go hug her as well.

Ron shook his hair out of his eyes. "Harry, you wouldn't believe how great some of the stuff at Zonko's is! They have these teacups that bite your nose, and hats that transform into shields, and-" he stopped, once again painfully aware of his mistake.

Harry grinned. "It's alright, mate! What else was there?"

Ron sighed in relief. "Well, they also have these imitation Snitches so Seekers can practice all the time!"

Harry gave Ron his full attention. "Seriously? I have to go! Tell me more!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Boys were so weird sometimes.

"Hey! Ginny!"

Ginny turned to look at her friend, Kalyn, who was in her third year at Hogwarts. "Oh, hey, Kalyn! How was Hogsmeade?"

Kalyn rolled her eyes. "Great. I got you these from Honeydukes." She handed Ginny a good-sized bag of assorted sweets. "Enough small talk. Let's get down to business, agreed?"

Ginny giggled and nodded. Kalyn was always so straightforward.

As soon as the girls plopped down on Ginny's four-poster, Kalyn began the interrogation. "You were playing Exploding Snap with Harry Potter. HARRY. POTTER. Care to explain who this happened?" She was smiling hugely.

"Well…first of all, thanks for the sweets…" Ginny began.

"HURRY IT UP I'M ANTSY!" Kalyn screeched.

Ginny laughed again. "Okay. So, I was walking down to the lake when we ran into each other. Literally." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm such a klutz. Anyways, we had a race to the common room. I won-"

"Suuuure you did," Kalyn interrupted rudely. She fixed her blond ponytail. Ginny just glared at her. "OH, sorry. Please, continue."

"WELL," Ginny huffed. She detested interruptions when she was trying to tell a story. "We just…you know…hung out!"

Kalyn was practically beside herself with excitement. "OH MY GOD, GINNY! HE SOOOO LIKES YOU!"

The redhead's face twisted into one of confusion. "How the hell do you get that? We only spent a day together!"

Kalyn smirked as she lazily made a feather drift around the room. She let it flutter down onto Ginny's head. "Would he spend a day with-oh, what's that girl's name-Romilda Vane? Or should I say, Romilda VAIN? That girl is so obsessed with herself it's almost insanity. Did you see that she sent herself roses?"

"SERIOUSLY?" Ginny screamed, proceeding to collapse in a fit of laughter. Once she had wiped the tears from her eyes and was breathing properly again, she continued to speak. "And she doesn't count. She's so stupid, he probably doesn't even know she exists. I don't like her at all. She tripped me in the hall the other day."

While the girls chattered, the Gryffindors were winding down quite a bit. Most of the younger ones had retired to their dormitories. Harry yawned. "I'm turning in for the night," he said drowsily.

"Good-_yaaawn_-idea, Harry. I'm going to bed too," Dean muttered. The rest of the third-year boys nodded. They trudged upstairs and climbed into their beds. "Night, mates," Ron said before slipping off into sleep.

"Night," the rest of them said in varying states of sleepiness. Harry yawned once more and felt the tug of sleep pull him under.

_The cold voice screamed at the girl. She was young, she couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen. "Where is your hero now? I've got you this time!"_

_ The girl kicked. "NO! NO, PLEASE! HARRY! HARRY, HELP ME!"_

_ "Shut up, stupid girl. There is no one to save you now! Sectumsempra!" Harry had never heard that curse before. Suddenly, giant cuts appeared all over the girl's body. She screamed in agony. Harry tried to scream, to move, but he couldn't. He was trapped watching her pain. He tried to call out to her again, but no sound came out. Tears streamed down his face. He was helpless._

Harry rolled over. "No-please stop-let her go-take me instead…" he was still crying. Then, suddenly, he awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh God…" he shuddered.

A timid voice came from across the room. "Harry? A-are you okay?"

Harry put his glasses in front of his eyes and pushed them up his nose. "_Neville?_ Why are you awake?"

"Insomniac," Neville said. "Ever since-" his eyes brimmed with tears. "Well, we don't have to t-talk about that. What happened? It seemed really rough."

"I-you shouldn't have to deal with my problems," Harry mumbled. Truth be told, he didn't want advice from anyone, let alone Neville.

"Harry, you can tell me. It's not like I could tell anyone anyways."

Harry considered this. It was true, Neville didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, he had a lot of enemies. Memories of Slytherins yelling insults at the poor fatty crossed Harry's mind. He sighed. "Well, there was this-girl. And, well…."

Neville was listening intently. "Go on," he said kindly.

"Well, Voldemort had her."

Neville nodded. "Was he hurting her?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He used this weird curse on her."

"I'm so sorry. Do you know this girl personally?"

Harry mulled it over. "I…I think I do. I'm not certain."

"What did she look like?" asked Neville.

"Erm…brown eyes. Red hair."

"Ginny," Neville breathed. Then, more audibly, "You like Ginny Weasley?"

"Wh-what? Psshhhh, no. Why would you think that? I was just so upset because-because she's Ron's mate! I do NOT like her. No, not at all," Harry finished. He was grateful for the dark.

Neville started chuckling. At first it was quiet, but it became louder and louder. "You-haha-you are a _horrible_ liar!"

Neville was officially too loud. If he kept being a noob and cracking up at three in the morning, the rest of the boys would wake up. Harry leaped off of his bed and onto Neville's. Harry practically shoved his fist in Neville's mouth. "Shut. Up. Now," Harry growled.

Neville shook his head but calmed down. "Are-are you going to tell her?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I can't! He's my best friend's sister!" He sighed again. Suddenly he felt something smack him upside the head.

"STOP BROODING. You need to just tell her!" Neville whisper-shouted.

"Alright, alright! Just help me think of a plan!"

Neville nodded. "Let's do this."

Super sorry for the late update! Normally it won't take this long. Please review! If you didn't like it, tell me EXACTLY what I did wrong so I can work on it in later chapters. Thanks!


	3. Whoops!

A/N: Thank you again for reviews, alerts, faves etc.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have an awesome accent.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, and his friends had no idea why.

"Erm, Harry? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Harry, did you get stung by a Billywig?"

"Ron, don't be stupid. Billywigs live in Australia. And anyways, he would be FLOATING," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Ron blushed furiously. "I was just wondering," he muttered.

Harry just kept grinning. "Yep, I'm great! I absolutely couldn't feel better! Nothing can bring me down today!"

Ron looked a bit scared. "Uh-alright then," he said, clearly still confused.

Harry looked down the table towards Ginny. She was chatting animatedly with a few other Gryffindor girls. _I hope she'll like them…._

Just then, an explosion of owls burst through the huge, open window. Parcels and letters rained down from a few feet over the students. An abnormally-shaped package landed on Ginny's plate of toast. Harry shot a nervous grin at Neville, who returned the gesture. _Here we go!_

Ginny tore the paper off of the package, took one look, and sneezed. "Ugh!" she exclaimed after her had started breathing regularly again. "Who would send me this? Everyone knows I'm allergic to lilies!"

Harry glared at Neville, who responded with a confused look. "Neville," Harry said, trying to keep his cool.

"Uh-um, yes, H-harry?"

"May I speak with you in _private_?"

Neville nodded, unable to form words. Harry yanked him up and dragged him to an empty classroom. "You said she loved _lilies. _Why would you tell me that if you knew she was allergic?" Harry hissed.

Neville shook his head. "Harry, I s-swear I didn't know! I just made a mistake! She said-oh," he finished weakly.

"What? Oh _what_?" said Harry. He couldn't be madder. Why, _why _did he let Neville help him?

"I think-I think she might've said…anything b-but lilies." Neville hung his head in shame. "Harry, I'm s-so sorry."

Harry took a deep, slow breath. He _would _remain calm. "It's…okay. I'm sure she doesn't know it was me who sent those. I just-just really like her, okay? And I'm sad that it was all screwed up."

"I-I'm so sorry Harry, I really don't know…I can be so daft sometimes-"

"No," Harry cut him off. "It's fine. And if you want to make it up to me, I still need your help. It's not like I could tell Ron or Hermione, they'd flip out and tell Ginny. And Seamus and Dean….they're so close it's hard to talk to either of them. So, if you don't mind, I still want you to help me." Harry stared at Neville, waiting for a response.

Neville was surprised, to say the least. "Harry. Due to my mistake, the girl you like _hates_ you. Indirectly, of course, but _still. _You should hate me!"

"Neville," Harry sighed. "I'm trying not to be so…._angsty_ lately. And you're not really helping."

Neville blushed and ran a hand through the back of his hair. "Oh, heh heh. Sorry. So…uh….um….do you want to meet at the library during our free period and discuss another plan?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, now let's get back to breakfast."

Little did the boys know that lurking in the shadows just outside the door, a pair of students had followed the boys and had been listening to their entire conversation. Once the two knew that Harry and Neville were out of earshot, they began whispering.

"Third year free period at the library, huh?"

"Guess we'll have to meet them there, won't we?"

"Wonder if they'll be surprised, but really-"

"-it is our business." The duo chuckled.

"This will be fun, won't it, Fred?"

"Indeed it will, George, indeed it will."

Harry plopped himself down at the table and adjusted his glasses. His face was particularly sullen.

"Harry? What happened to you? You were all happy, and now…this," said Hermione. _How perceptive of you,_ Harry though sarcastically.

"Maybe he's PMSing," offered Ron.

"Ron, are you really that daft? First the Billywig thing, and now this? Sometimes I doubt-"

"Miiiioneee! It was a joke! Merlin's pants!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I'm so-_rry _that I don't understand your childish humor!" Hermione said, matching Ron's volume.

"Please just be quiet," said Harry in an almost-but-not-quite-whisper.

And there was silence.

"Wow, Harry! You really know how to shut people up!" Seamus whispered.

"Er, thanks, Seamus," Harry mumbled.

There was another silence.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for class. Ginny, Kalyn, care to come with me?" Hermione asked briskly. She clearly wanted to avoid Ron at all costs.

"Sure," said Kalyn. She looked at Ginny.

Ginny glanced at Harry before standing up. "Alright. See you later, Ron….Harry," she squeaked.

Harry nodded. "Later, Ginny," he said with a smile.

Ginny blushed. _Oh, great. So now she thinks I'm a creeper. EXCELLENT._

Neville walked towards the library with his potions book under his arm. After all, it had to look like he was doing something productive. He heard light footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Oh, hullo, Neville! How's your day going so far?" asked Kalyn politely.

A bit of pink crept into Neville's cheeks. He wasn't good at talking to girls. "Uh, great. How's yours?"

"Oh, it's fine. Potions was especially hard today. Is that why you're going to study?" She gestured to the yellow book Neville was carrying.

"Yeah. W-what are you doing?" He didn't mean to pry, it just kind of happened.

Kalyn laughed. "I'm just taking a walk around the castle. Walks are good for coming up with ideas."

Just as Neville was about to make a fool of himself and ask her what she needed ideas for, a cold drawl interrupted his train of thought. "Oi, fatty! Have you got yourself a giiirlfriend? I don't see what she sees in you, but her brain is pretty messed up…filthy Mudblood…"

Kalyn grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of his neck. "_What_ did you just call me?" she growled.

Malfoy snickered. "Mudblood. Got a problem with that?" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

"Actually," Kalyn brought her knee straight into Malfoy's crotch, "I do." Malfoy hissed in pain. "Oh, and another thing," Kalyn said as she kicked him in the side, "don't you ever call him fat again. Do you understand me?"

"You-you wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy yelled, clutching his ribcage.

Kalyn chuckled. "Whatever, Malfoy." She stepped gingerly over his body. "Oh, see you later, Neville!" she called over her shoulder.

Neville smiled. He suddenly had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, this was going to be a good day.

Woo, that was fun to write. So, um, please review! Next chapter is the library scene! Ooooo….SUSPENSE! And did anyone see the start of another pairing? I did…. Hur hur hur!


	4. Shocked

A/N: You know the drill. Sorry, thank you, review please.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you really think I own HP?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Neville stepped into the library. He was instantly assaulted by the smell of paper. He walked to the back of the library, close to the Restricted Section. He saw a familiar mop of black hair. "Hullo, Harry!" he whisper-shouted.

Harry smiled politely. "Hi, Neville. Let's get started, shall we?" Neville nodded.

Just then, Fred and George popped out from behind a bookcase. "Hi, boys!"

Harry let his head slowly sink to the table. This day could not possibly get any worse.

"We just wanted to say hi-"

"-and let you know that we know everything."

Correction: NOW this day could not get any worse.

"So we've decided-"

"-that you have to promise us one little thing-"

"-or we'll tell Ginny."

Harry nodded. "Anything."

Fred blushed. George just grinned. "Don't, you know, TRY anything," Fred said awkwardly.

Harry nodded quickly.

"Well, we'll be on our way now. See you," they said in unison as they walked away.

Harry sighed in relief. "I am so glad that's over."

"Me too," Neville whispered, seeing as Madam Pince was glaring at them. "I have an idea, but it might take a bit of timing."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kalyn walked down a second-floor corridor. How could she get Harry and Ginny to stop being stupid? They obviously liked each other. Why wouldn't they just tell each other? It wasn't that hard! Three little words. Kalyn rolled her eyes. Ginny was a smart girl, but she was acting so dumb. Meh. Why did Kalyn always have to do everything herself?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Are you ready?" asked Neville. He had a massive, goofy grin on his face.

"I-I think so," said Harry. He wasn't quite as excited.

"This is the only time when third year Slytherins and Gryffindors and second year Gryffindors share a corridor. You won't get this chance again until next week," Neville stated calmly.

"I think it can wait til then. I'm not ready, and-"

"SHHHH! Here she comes! GO!"

There was silence in the hall. Draco and Ginny just looked at each other. And then-

"Hi, Ginny," said Draco quietly.

Ginny looked confused. "Erm, hello, Draco."

Everyone was silent except for Luna Lovegood. "This is quite out-of-character for you two, you know," she said airily.

"I know," said Draco. "I've turned over a new leaf. Something happened to me earlier today to make me realize how horrible I've been to most of you." He shot a look at Kalyn, then looked at the ground. "And I'm sorry."

There was a collective gasp.

"W-well," Neville cleared his throat. "We r-really must be getting to class now. Come along, Harry." Neville dragged Harry down the corridor towards their next classroom. Harry was so shocked he was finding it hard to move his legs.

Once they were out of earshot of the crowd, Harry found his voice. "What the hell?" He whispered. "How am I supposed to save her from Malfoy if he's being nice to everyone? UUUUUGGGHHHH!"

Neville looked at him like he was insane. "We'll just have to keep trying different stuff. Calm down." Harry just glared at him. Neville took a deep breath. "Harry, everything will be okay."

"Whatever," Harry huffed, stomping towards the classroom. "But this better be the best damn Divination class I've ever been to."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It was not the best Divination class Harry had ever been to. It had been the worst. Professor Trelawney had predicted his impending demise no less than seven times. The Potions class afterwards had been even worse; Harry had made the worst painkilling potion in the class.

"You know," grumbled Harry, "It would've been so much easier to hand in a bottle of Tylenol."

"But Harry, that would be cheating!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What's Tylenol?" asked Ron.

"God, Ron, have you been paying any attention at all?"

"Hermiiiooonee, I'm not Muggle-born! How would I know?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll just meet you guys in the Great Hall, okay?" They didn't respond. "Okay, bye!" Those two were clueless.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hi, Kalyn!" Ginny said, falling into step with Kalyn. They were headed to the Dining Hall.

"Oh, hullo Ginny! Do anything interesting today?" Kalyn grinned. Ginny always told the best stories.

"Well, potions this morning was funny! You know how we have it with the Ravenclaws?" Kalyn nodded. "Well, Luna started singing this song about nargles! Snape was so mad he dropped a box of beetle eyes. So, did you do anything fun?"

Kalyn chuckled. "Well, I kicked Malfoy's ass."

Ginny gasped. "Really?"

"More or less." Just then, Kalyn spotted Harry spotted Harry going in the same direction they were. "Oi! Harry!" she yelled.

Harry waved. "Hullo Kalyn!" Then he saw Kalyn's company. "Oh, hi Ginny. What're you guys up to?"

"Walking to dinner," Kalyn said. "I'm starved. Aren't you, Ginny?" Ginny was blushing furiously. She nodded without looking up from the floor.

"Hey...guys…" Neville panted.

"Umm….Neville? Are you okay?" asked Kalyn concernedly.

Neville blushed. "Er…yeah. I just-_pant_-sprinted here from-_pant_-Potions."

"Alrighty then!" said Kalyn. They stepped into the huge room. The fake sky was beautiful. It was light purple with streaks of pink and orange from the setting sun.

"You know, they say twilight is the most romantic time of day," Kalyn said softly. She smirked as Harry and Ginny's faces turned bright red.

Neville caught on. "I've known a lot of couples to fall in love at this time of night. Must be something in the air…"

_Wow,_ Kalyn thought, _Neville may look stupid, but he's actually quite the romantic._

"Erm, well-I, um, suppose?" said Harry as he fidgeted nervously.

Dean chose just the right time to walk up to them. He dragged Neville away, saying something about how he and Seamus found Trevor the toad in a toilet.

Ginny finally decided to take action. "Well, Kalyn, let's sit down now. How about over here? Okay." And with that they left. But not before Kalyn gave Harry a parting wink.

_That girl is creepy,_ thought Harry as he sat down and waited for Ron and Hermione.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ron and Hermione were walking to dinner.

"Hey Ron?" said Hermione.

"What is it, 'Mione?" asked Ron politely. They had, once again, made up.

"I think that maybe-possibly-kind of-"

"SPIT IT OUT, HERMIONE!"

"I THINK HARRY LIKES GINNY!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A/N: CLIFFIEEEEE! Also: This chapter was atrociously short ಠ_ಠ. I apologize.

HOWEVER!

I'll work really hard to make next chapter longer.

So, on a completely unrelated note: every chapter I'll have a question, and you can answer in the review.

Q: Students: When do you go back to school?

My A: We start the 23rd. I can't wait!

It's really late now. I'm going to bed. Night!


	5. Awkwardness

A/N: Why hello there! School has started. We have three new kids. Kay, this is boring.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. JK! Rowling does. (See what I did there?)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I THINK HARRY LIKES GINNY!" yelled Hermione.

"Well, of course he does! They're friends! Gosh, Hermione…" said Ron.

"No! I mean, he LIKE LIKES her!"

Ron's face went from confusion to anger. "Wait-WHAT? SHE'S WAY TOO YOUNG FOR HIM!"

Hermione backpedaled. "I mean, that's, you know, what I think. I could be wrong. In fact, I probably am. Let's just forget I said anything, alright?"

"NO!" shouted Ron. "You're right. You're always right about everything. Why would this be any different? He likes her. I'm sure of it. I'm going to kick his-"

"Ron!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "How would you feel if, say, Harry got mad at you for liking me?"

"Well…I guess I would feel horrible."

Hermione smiled. He hadn't even caught on to her idea. _Boys. _"Come on," she said. "We're going to be late for dinner." She tugged him along.

"Dinner? Excellent! I'm starved!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dean yanked Neville towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Wait, Dean! There are no toilets this way!" Neville said, a look of confusion on his round face.

"Neville, are you really daft enough that you thought we found Trevor? He's in your bed right now."

Neville turned red. "Well, what ARE we doing?" he asked.

Dean chuckled. "You'll see."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ron and Hermione plopped down on either side of Harry.

"So, Harry, how's it going?" Ron's voice sounded a bit forced.

"Okay, I guess. How are you? I mean, I just saw you five minutes ago, but, you know…"

"Er, yeah, I'm fine…"

Hermione was staring off into space due to the lack of interesting conversation.

There was an awkward silence. Harry cleared his throat.

Ginny spoke up. "So, when's the next trip to Hogsmeade for you guys?"

Hermione grinned. "On Saturday, actually. I really can't wait."

"Wow, that's pretty soon!" Ginny was grinning widely.

"Yep! I just feel bad because Harry can't go." Hermione fake-pouted. She knew that the second they left Ginny and Harry would start talking to each other.

Harry shrugged. "It'll be fine, 'Mione. I can take care of myself."

But Hermione saw him smiling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dean shoved Neville down into an armchair. "So, tell me, who is she?"

Neville shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dean."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "The _girl_, Neville. The _girl."_

"Dean, I still-"

"CAN IT, BIG LOTS! You like a girl!" Dean was grinning.

"Wha-w-nooooo! I don't like a girl…" Neville's face was the color of a tomato.

"So you're _GAY_? I mean, I always suspected, but…." Dean wasn't smiling so much now.

"_NO!_ Nooooo no no no no. I just-" Neville sighed. "It's Kalyn."

"KALYN? KALYN MCINTIRE? Man, that girl is awesome! I should've known! Oh, wait till Seamus hears about this!" Dean was shaking with laughter.

Neville looked immensely frightened. "NOOOOO! Please don't! He'll tell her! _Pleeeasee, _Dean! You've never done anything for me! Please, _please please PLEASE PLEASE!_"

Dean held up his hands in front of him. "OKAY! Okay, I won't tell Seamus, alright?"

Neville breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. "Oh, thank you so much, Dean. I was scared there…."

"Uh, sorry about that…" Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's fine. Now, I want to get back to dinner. I'm kind of starved."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Later that night, Kalyn and Ginny were sitting in a corner of the common room.

"Ginny?" Kalyn said quietly.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied, looking up from her Charms textbook.

"You really like Harry, right?"

Ginny looked confused. "Yeah, you know that! Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kalyn cleared her throat. "I think you should try to talk to him more often."

"Kalyn, we just talked to him at dinner."

"I meant JUST YOU talking to him."

Ginny paled. "Well, that's a bit hard… I get so nervous around him…" she trailed off.

"Just be yourself! You're awesome, and it's obvious he likes you." Kalyn was smiling.

Ginny blushed. "Thanks, Kalyn."

"Don't mention it."

"Um, Kalyn?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I'm going to work on my homework now."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

In the opposite corner of the common room, two third-year boys were having a similar conversation.

"So, while the rest of us are in Hogsmeade, what are you going to be doing?" Neville asked, leaning towards Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to her."

Neville nodded. "And why?"

"Because she likes me and I like her."

"Right. And if I come back and you two haven't talked, what will happen?"

"Er, Neville, we didn't go over this." Harry looked confused.

Neville's eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh. Right. Well, I'll be very, very mad. And you will not like me being mad."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, Neville. Whatever you say."

"SHUT IT!" Neville shouted.

Everyone in the common room turned to stare and Neville.

Harry was still laughing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

In the cold dungeons of Hogwarts, a boy with white-blond hair was talking to two burly boys.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," he whispered.

The two oafs grunted.

"I heard that Harry Potter is gay!" He snickered.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" said the fat one with the bowl cut.

"_Because_," Malfoy said in a 'duh' tone, "We might need to use it as blackmail!"

"Ohhhh," said the two hefty boys in unison. Then they all began to laugh. Louder and louder they became, until they were practically rolling on the floor.

"This is going to be perfect," the blond sneered.

And indeed it was.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sorry, sorry, SORRY for my lack of updates recently. I've been busy. Like, really busy.

But who cares about my excuses?

For those authors who have OC's: A word of advice. Don't name them after people you know, because every time you talk to them you will be forced to differentiate them from your character.

THIS CHAPTER'S QUESTION: Sorry to ask, but are you people guys or girls? I know for a fact that one of you is a guy. But what about the rest of you? I assume you're girls. But what if you're not? I don't know how to write for guys! I'm so sorry. ಠ_ಠ

Toodles!


	6. Ouch

A/N: I-*sigh* Feel free to smack me senseless for my lack of updates. I have no excuse. I've decided that this story is so ridiculous I'm just classifying it as crack.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would be a heck of a lot different.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry looked into the mirror and scowled at his reflection. Why could his hair never lie straight? Did it enjoy his eternal pain? He could almost picture the little follicles snickering at him. He gave one final attempt to flatten the hot mess that lay atop his head.

Neville walked into the bathroom and stood at the sink beside Harry's. "Are you ready?" Neville asked with a small smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied. He tried to make the butterflies in his stomach stop fluttering around.

Neville chuckled. "Well, you'll be great."

Harry slowly turned to Neville. "You really think that?"

Neville nodded slowly and awkwardly. "Totally."

Harry smiled. "Thanks!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Draco looked in the mirror and smirked. He looked fabulous.

_Fabulous? Really? _The nasty-ass little voice in Draco's head sneered.

_Shut up, whore. You don't even have a body._ Draco retorted. _But if it makes you happier, I look…supermegafoxyawesomehot._

_ Oh dear God, you are a wreck._

_ …Yep._

Crabbe and Goyle shuffled into the room.

"Are you ready, Draco?" asked Goyle.

"Of course I am, you bumbling twit. This will be the funniest thing ever!"

"I don't understand why we have to do this, though. What if he dies?" Crabbe inquired worriedly.

"Because we're horrible people. Obviously. Sometimes, Crabbe, I worry about you." Draco rolled his eyes to enforce his point.

"Oh. Sorry, Draco," Crabbe said quietly, looking at the floor and blushing.

Draco felt a pang of remorse. "Whatever. Don't worry about it. Let's go."

And as Draco walked away, Crabbe couldn't help but to smile a little smile.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Bye," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, trying to act disappointed.

Ron eyed Harry. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon. You won't even notice we're gone."

Hermione not-so-subtly stepped on Ron's foot. "Well, we'll be going now. We'll see you later, Harry." And with that, she dragged Ron away.

After about thirty seconds of standing in confusion, Harry shook his head and walked back inside the castle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry walked into the common room and smiled at Ginny, who was sitting in an armchair with her Charms textbook. "Hey, Ginny!" he said. Oh God, he sounded like a four-year-old.

Ginny looked up from the book. "Oh, hi, Harry! I didn't see you there!" she replied cheerily.

"So, uh, would you like to have a walk around the castle?" Harry asked nervously. He forced himself to breathe normally.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Hold on, let me go put my book away," Ginny said with a smile. She rushed upstairs.

Harry sat there for a moment, feeling immensely awkward. The only other person in the room was a first-year boy he didn't know. The boy was staring, unblinking, at Harry.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "What?" he asked the small boy. The boy continued to stare, and Harry averted his eyes.

Thankfully, just at that moment, Ginny ran down the stairs. "All right, let's go!"

Harry turned to Ginny and smiled. "Come on, then!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"We know the plan, correct?" Draco whispered to his cronies.

"Yeah. This'll be so funny! Famous Harry Potter landing on his butt! Haha!" laughed Crabbe. Goyle nodded his agreement with a smirk on his face.

"We just have to make sure he's not really hurt. We're only doing this because we have nothing better to do. Understood?"

Both boys nodded.

"Let's go, then!" Draco exclaimed. This was gonna be good.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So I jumped up on the roof," Harry finished.

"Wow, really? I bet those boys were scary!" Ginny giggled.

"Well, yeah. But I could handle them," Harry said with a cocky grin. But as confident as he was on the outside, he was insanely nervous on the inside.

Ginny just laughed.

"Hey, uh, Ginny, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Harry said as they began to turn down a staircase.

Ginny's face fell. "What is it?" she asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no way. I'm great, everything's great." Harry was so jittery he felt like he was about to hurl.

As the pair began to go down the staircase, a fat leg flew in front of Harry, and he began his painful, bumpy descent down the huge staircase.

The body to which the leg belonged stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, hell. Draco! Draco, he feel down the bloody stairs!" Goyle yelled. Draco emerged as well, and his eyes went straight to Harry, who lay crumpled on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screeched an infuriated Ginny. She practically flew down the staircase in her hurry to help Harry. She reached the bottom of the stairs and checked Harry's pulse. His heart was beating alarmingly slowly.

"G-ginny?" mumbled Harry.

"Oh, thank God!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry, are you okay?"

"No…" Harry said almost incoherently. "It hurts…"

"I'm sorry, Harry! Hold on just a minute, we'll get some help," Ginny said to Harry. Then, getting much louder, she screamed up to the three idiots who were still at the top of the staircase. "GET MADAM POMFREY!" When none of the boys moved, she yelled, "NOW!"

All three scrambled off to find the kind Healer.

"Hold on, Harry, she'll be here soon…hang on…" Ginny said quietly, brushing Harry's hair out of his face.

"Okay. Thanks, Ginny," Harry said, slurring his speech.

"Any time," Ginny said with a small smile.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Long time, no write, eh? Haha. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll get right on the next chapter.

Question of the chapter: Do any of you watch Glee? What are your favorite pairings?

Until next time, goodbye!


End file.
